Once Upon a Sparkling Wedding
by UniverseInHerEyes
Summary: A fluffy oneshot of Leah and Freds Wedding through Alice's eyes:


_****A/N I just cant seem to let Fred and Leah go.:(((( so i decided to write a bit of fluff 2 keep them alive a little bit longer:))) Enjoy:))) Oh and Pretty Pretty Please with a cherry on top REVIEW!****_

APOV

The wedding is all set up and I almost have Leah ready and perfect. My gosh she is worse than Bella was and I SWEAR if she doesn't stop fidgeting I am going to knock her unconscious until I'm finished with her hair.

"Hold STILL Leah!" I said.

"I'm TRYING! You keep pulling!" I sniffed. Whatever. I finished curling and braiding within 10 minutes. I didn't put much makeup on her. A) because she doesn't need it, she is gorgeous. and B) because I don't want to bother. She will probably fidget some more.

I took a quick glimpse into the future to see if the boys were doing what I told them. No they werent except for Jasper.

"EDWARD!" He was next to me in a moment.

"Yes?"

"Please go to the meadow and help Jasper with the chairs! and the flowers...and the rest of..the stuff..." HE knew what I meant. Leah didnt. She turned around.

"What stuff?" she demanded.

"Oh hush." I said with a smile. I didn't mean to sound grumpy but that's kind of the way I'm coming across today.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?" She said from in front of the vanity mirror. She was primping as always but today she seemed more vain then ever.

"Go get the dress."

"Okay." She gracefully stood and waltzed out of the room, the short train of her light green dress softly following in her wake.

"Bella?"

"Yes" She looked up from where she sat in the window seat, watching Nessie directing Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Jared on how to decorate the reception area. There weren't going to be any humans at the wedding besides Sue, Charlie, and Billy. So we were going to have it during the day time.

"Go grab the flowers please." She smiled, and stood, nearly tripping over the train of her green gown, "And Bella? please don't fall." she frowned at me. She hated Emmett's cracks about being the only clumsy vampire in the whole world.

"Aye aye capitan!" she flew out of the room returning a moment later with a basket of boquets, they were all pale yellow roses with white lily's and baby's breath. one was bigger than all of the others. Rosalie returned a moment later.

"Ummmm Alice?"

""I know I know 'we don't know where the dress is.' Check Esme's Closet, Behind the green wrap dress I bought for her." She disappeared again.

"Alice?"

"Yepyep?" I was fingering the long veil and trying to decide how to set it off to the best advantage.

"When do we go?"

"15 minutes." Rose was back with the dress. It was perfect. Long and white, The top had spaghetti strapped with a sweetheart neckline. it was ruched on a diagonal and had a flower in a slightly off white color, then it fell in layers of gossamer that looked like flower petals. We slipped it over Leah's head, careful not to ruin her hair. Then I fastened the veil and handed her the bouquet. "Bells? Call the other bridesmaids in here, EDWARD!" Bella flitted out to get the girls and Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Wow Leah" he said with a smile. "you look stunning." She colored slightly.

"Thank you."

"Edward are Fred and the guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay take everyone out and get them all set up."

"Okay." He left the room just as the bridesmaids marched in. Emily, Nessie, Kim, Claire, Bella, Rose, And myself were all bridesmaids. The groomsmen were all of our husbands and mates. I checked everyone over and announced perfection.

I handed out all of the boquets and ushered everyone out into the cars.

We rode in excited silence to the meadow. It was full of natural wildflowers and the sun shone down on it turning it into a fairy land. I have to remember to thank Emmett for clearing a paths so we didn't have to walk and get all messed up.

As I stepped out of the car I glanced around to admire my handiwork. We were just outside the meadow and before me was the small crowd of our families sitting in white chairs. The aisle was a light pink silk that came all the way to where we were standing. There was a light yellow canopy under which Carlisle was standing. (He had gotten his clerical licence for this occasion.) Next to him was Fred, sparkling lightly in the soft sunlight that reached under the tent. The rest of the vampires in the audience were sparkling as well.

The effect was breathtaking. Something straight out of a fairy tale. I looked over at Leah, She was shaking out her skirt, her breath was coming quickly and her face was red. I know that she's nervous. But she has no need to be, those two were made for each other.

I will never forget Fred's face as Leah walked down the aisle towards him. Not because I'm a vampire and I have a perfect memory, But because his expression was so...besotted, so enraptured. He looked like a conductor at his first concert. He looked like he was seeing the whole world in that one girl. He looked at her the way Jasper looks at me and Edward looks at Bella. I know that those two will be happy forever. Their love is like a cool rain, its like the first snow unmarred by footsteps. Their love is eternal and unbreakable, and as I witness their vows I am happy with the knowledge that in this world of war and conflict and hunger and pain. True love exists. And its right in front of me.

****So there you go:)) maybe there will be more fluff in the future:)) babies anyone? hmmm maybe after the fact cause i want no sadness or drama:))) the link to see Leah's wedding dress is on my bio if any of ya'll wanna see it:) I myself think that its stunning even though its not what im wearing in my wedding (when i have one) but anyways, review!****


End file.
